The Bone Chilling Secret
by morelikepeterdamn
Summary: Mary-Lynette Carter is amzing. Ash Redfern? She hates him. But what happens when they become friends? Will they fall in love like some other cliché, or stay friends forever, nothing more?
1. Games

~CHAPTER ONE~

I was having a nice refreshing dinner with my friends at a restaurant when I heard something bone chilling. After we all finished eating, we sat out in the field before the entrance of the town. While we were sitting this happened:

"So, you guys up for a game?" Todd asked in a scary creepy voice.

"W-what kind of game?" Jade asked gripping my arm.

"Yeah, do you actually think you have a game that could scare me, Todd?" I asked teasingly.

He stayed quiet. I couldn't see his face quite well because it was too dark. He just looked away. Then Chelsea screamed. I started laughing when Todd fell over. I thought that Jade attacked him—until I felt something wet on my forearm.

"Jade? Todd?" I said to the darkness. I heard quiet laughter. "Todd, you jerk! What did you do to my arm?" I screamed, not knowing who I was screaming at. The quiet chuckles came again.

I lunged in front of me, and heard a gasp as I hit something solid. I felt a heartbeat—well actually heard it since my ear was on the thing's chest. Yes, I say 'thing' because I don't know what it is.

"What?" Todd said. But the thing I was on wasn't Todd, I knew that. I know because Todd's voice came all the way from where I was. He did try to scare me. So... who was the person under me?

I screamed and jumped back. I didn't know anything of my surroundings. I started to go backwards and then bumped into something—someone. I screamed again.

Another girl screamed—but from far away. "Todd, Jade, are you guys there?" I said desperately.

"Yeah..." they said at the same time from both sides of me.

"Why did you scream, Mary-Lynette?" Jade asked, breathless.

"Well, I bumped into something. Right after the first time you screamed Jade. Didn't you guys hear those laughs?" I asked them turning both ways to look at them—though I couldn't actually see them.

"Not really." Said Todd—probably shaking his head.

"I did! That's why I screamed!" Jade said. She jumped up taking me and Todd with her.

"C'mon you guys, didn't you hear that scream? Let's go find out!" said Todd excitedly. He wanted to try to scare me, didn't he? The answer to that question is not hard; yes.

"Um... I think I'll pass tonight." I said uncertainly. Both Jade and Todd gasped.

"What? Am I imagining this?" Jade asked Todd.

He replied with, "I don't think so, because I heard it too. What's wrong Mare?"

I started to steal glances at the road leading to the town—and my safe home—and the road that led to the scream. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. I want to go home and sleep." I told them reassuringly. I was a good liar.

"Okay, fine. But, next time we come here—we're going the way that we heard the scream." Todd said.

"Whatever. I'm going. See ya guys tomorrow. Bye!" I yelled as I was jogging toward town. They both lived in the other town so I was alone. As I entered and thought I was out of their view I broke into a run.

_What am I going to do? _I thought. Nothing; I'm going to do nothing. Hopefully, if I leave it alone then everything will go back to normal.

Or so I thought...


	2. Weird Feeling

**Hey guys, i uploaded chapter 2 same day 'cause chapter 1 was short. Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it or not.**

CHAPTER TWO~

"I'm home." I said as I entered the soulless place I call home. Mom and dad are usually at work now. The only ones home at this hour are my brother Mark and I.

"Just 'cause you're home doesn't mean everyone needs to know!" Mark yelled from his room. I heard snickers from a different person while Mark was talking.

"Is Joseph over?" I asked him while walking toward the couch, removing my leather jacket.

"None of your business!" he yelled back. Mark was so full of himself because I was a sophomore and he was a senior. Two years difference and you think you're the best.

"That would be a yes." I muttered to myself. I hated Joseph. He always gets on my nerves. He flirts with me even though he has a girlfriend.

I turned on the T.V and flipped through channels. Nothing was on, so I started walking down the hall into my room.

I sat on my bed for about ten minutes and then decided to go on the computer.

When I checked my e-mail I saw I had an un-read message. I clicked on it to read it.

Aloud I read:

"'Dear Mary-Lynette,

You're going to have a great day tomorrow. You will meet the one and you must be careful, for he is capable of hurting you. Don't worry about this, I am only sending this once, and only to warn you. Good-bye.'"

_That was... strange. _I thought. Oh well, probably another one of those prank things.

I moved the mouse to the button that said 'Delete' and clicked it. I waited for it to delete. Nothing happened. I clicked again several times and nothing happened.

Geez, I'll just go to bed.

With that I turned my computer off, and hopped onto my bed. I got into the most comfortable position possible for me to sleep in. When I did in the back of my head I heard a melody being hummed.

"Hmmm hmmm haaaaa hnnnnn hmm la hooooo la la la laaaa." That's all I could make out. They were supposed to be words, but I was too sleepy to make them out. After that I drifted off to sleep soundlessly, and peacefully.

"_Come and get me slow poke!" the little girl yelled at the boy that was slightly taller than her._

"_Oh, come ON! Why did you have to be born so energetic?!" he answered her. He had bent over and was now holding his knees and breathing heavily. The little girl with brunette hair up to her shoulder blades started to laugh at her brother._

"_Ha! Gotcha _sis_!" he said as he pounced on her._

"_OUCH!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes. They were false of course. She had always been a very good actress._

_She started to laugh when she saw the concern and regret in his face. He looked angry then but it soon subsided for he loved to hear his precious sister's laugh. It sounded like chimes in the wind, and was wonderful to hear. It was music to his ears._

_Then everything changed drastically._

_The girl was in a dark place, with no walls or anything. She couldn't see a thing. Her face became terrified._

"_Mark! Mark, where are you?!" she yelled desperately turning and running around to find her brother._

_She heard footsteps. Then the girl was no longer a four-year old girl, but a fifteen-year old teenager. Her hair was up to her waist, and was wavy. Her big blue colored eyes had a shining inner fire that shone within them._

_She turned to find a boy—about her age or so—standing in front of her. She couldn't see his face, though._

_He reached out for her, and when they touched she felt a shock go through her and she became even more afraid._

_She jerked her arm back and away from the boy. The instant she turned she ran like hell was following her._

"_Mary-Lynette..." she heard her name being whispered._

_She turned but the boy was nowhere in sight. "Mary-Lynette..." There it was again._

_She fell to the ground on her knees and her head hit the ground hard. She couldn't feel her body._

"_Mary-Lynette... Mary-Lynette, we need you... please listen..." the voice came. It was inside her mind._

_She found her voice and at the top of her lungs yelled, "GET OOOOOUUUUUT!" and then she collapsed as the voice faded away..._

"MARK!! AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled. Then I sat up abruptly. But before that... I could've sworn I felt arms around me. I woke up looking into the greenest eyes I knew.

"Mark..." I whispered. I felt my cheeks wet and instantly knew I was crying. I hugged my brother and he hugged me back.

"It's okay. You're here now, Mare, in your brother's safe arms." He whispered into my ear. I whimpered once before pulling away and wiping my eyes. "What happened? What did you dream about?"

"It... it was when I was four and you were six... when we were at the beach with mom and dad and we were playing tag..." I told him—barely managing a whisper.

"And so why are you crying and screaming?" he asked me. His face looked like he was just doing this because he was my brother, but on the other hand, his eyes were filled with concern and curiosity.

"Because... right after you got me you disappeared and then everything was black and I couldn't see anything." I said. I glanced once at the clock—noticing if I didn't get up now I was going to be late for school.

"Well, why do you think—" he began but stopped when he saw me get up.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I pointed at the door. "Leave. I need to get changed for school." I told him, not once meeting his eyes.

He didn't say a word as he left. He hesitated a bit by the door and then continued. I shut the door, and felt like having a mental breakdown—but of course I didn't.

I got changed and went downstairs to grab a snack. I looked at my watch and saw I didn't have time. I didn't eat breakfast or stop to say bye to Mark.

When I got to school I saw Jade waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, Chelss." I greeted her. She looked at me for a minute before replying.

"Hey." Was all she said. I was shocked at how little words she used today. Usually it would be more of a 'Hey, how're you? What'd you have for breakfast? How's Mark? Is he doing well?'

"So, how's Mark?" she said and I rolled my eyes. Of course; I knew she was going to break. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing; he's... okay. And, Jade, we all know you like my brother."

"I DO NOT!" she roared at me.

"Whatever. Anyway, we should probably go in now, so we're not late." I told her motioning with my hand for her to follow me.

We walked the whole way with Jade going on and on—pretty much _lecturing _me—about how a friend can ask her friend how her brother is without reason. I wasn't listening anyway.

I was too busy thinking about what my dream meant. That's when I was zapped back into my body. I bumped into someone in the hall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I yelled going down to pick up my stuff. I didn't once glance up to see who I bumped into. It didn't matter who, either way.

"No, no; it was my fault." A muscular voice said. Then I saw hands other than mine going to pick up some stuff. "Hmm. _The Vampire and his Lovely Princess_, huh?" he said picking up my book.

I snatched it back quickly. I hated it when people touched my things. "Yeah, so what?" I replied, instead of keeping my mouth shut.

"Nothing, I was just... surprised."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at the boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His eyes were such a light blue that they were almost gray. He reminded me of Ryan from my book.

"Oh, nothing; it's just that you don't look like someone that would like that stuff." He said smiling crookedly.

I felt my face flush. "I, um, gotta go!" I yelled, getting up, and walking away.

"Hey you—" he began, but his voice drowned out as I neared the group of people by my class. That—surprisingly—was a good thing. I don't know why, but that boy makes me feel weird inside.

**Hey again! Please review! I am gonna have chapter 3 up today, (26th of April) so you are _LUCKY!_ I might have chapter 4 up, but that depends on if i finish it or not. after 5 chapters i will not post again until i have at least 3 reviews saying i should continue.**

**don't be a hater and if you don't like it then don't review. just maybe, oh, i don't know, DON'T READ IT. Geez, it's like some people actually only read to tell you they hate it!**

**anyways, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Annoying Blonde

~CHAPTER THREE~

I went straight to my seat when I entered the classroom. People were filing in one by one—well not exactly, but you know what I mean. So while I saw that I had twenty minutes 'til class actually started, I took out my book.

I was on the last paragraph of chapter six in _The Vampire and his Lovely Princess_ by _Ashley Finley_. On this part Juliet (main character) found out that her best friend Khadijah is back in town. Right as I was about to begin chapter seven, the seat next to me pulled out. Someone sat down.

I pretended not to notice that they were there. It was pretty hard, though. I was curious as to see who was stupid enough to sit by me. I didn't want to look up though, because if I did, I'd be drawn into a conversation I have no interest in.

"See, I was right wasn't I?" a voice said. Not just any voice, _the_ voice.

"What?" I asked confused, forcing my head up to look at the boy.

He smiled and pointed at my book. "You are interested in the book. So, who's your favorite character?"

"None of your business." I said looking back at my book. I put the bookmark inside it and put it away. I looked up at the clock.

_Great, only ten minutes left._

This idiot just really seems to be amused when I get mad. He wasn't looking at me, but I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"So, how old are you?" he asked me. What a stupid question.

"Why do you want to know?" I answered.

"No reason. Just curious."

I looked back at the clock, wanting class to start already. _Nine _more minutes.

I know that it's stupid, but I willed the clock to move faster. Nothing happened, of course.

"So how about—" he began but I cut him off.

"Yeah, you know, how about you shut up and stop bothering me?"

He remained quiet. _Thank God_. When I was about to actually relax he began to speak again. My patience was running out with this guy.

"You, know you're not going to make friends with that attitude." He told me.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore. I finally snapped. There were six minutes left until class started. I had time to do what I was planning.

I grabbed my math book and smacked him over the head with it. Then after he looked up with one eye closed I slapped him across his left cheek. This is on my right.

Everyone inside the class was quiet. It was dead silence for once in this class. Then I realized I just injured someone.

_Oh, no. I promised I wouldn't. I PROMISED! _I yelled at myself mentally.

Tears began to form in my eyes, and I darted out of the classroom. I left confused and shocked faces staring after me as I stormed out.

I went and sat down by one of the lockers that no one comes by. I put my back against it and fell to a sitting position. The tears flooded out of my eyes like rivers. I was sobbing so hard I nearly choked a couple of times.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit my head hard and my eyes closed slowly. It was dark all around me, and I couldn't see or hear or _feel_ anything.

Then, I was falling.

**Hey! currently writing chapter 4 and i'm not sure that i'll finish. OH GOD! my mom scared the crap outta me. she walked into my room while i was typing the 'hey!' part and said "what're you doing" and it made me jump. then she laughed and walked out...**

**so hope you enjoyed this chapter! i know, i know, its short. honestly, i'm sorry. oh well, you'll have to deal with it.**


	4. Mare and Ash At The Hospital

~CHAPTER FOUR~

"What're we going to do?" a girlish voice said.

"I'm not sure, because she doesn't seem to be waking up." A manly voice replied. I tried to open my eyes; and failed.

How come I could hear all this? I'm not sure, but I'll try to do _something_ about it.

This time my eyes obeyed and they opened. Everything was blurry at first. Then I saw the person I wanted to see. A girl with an hour-glass shape of a body, and short blonde hair standing and staring at me with her brown chocolate colored eyes. They were afraid, and red and puffy. She had been crying.

_Why? _I thought.

"Mare! Thank God you're okay!" Jade yelled, throwing her arms around me. I didn't know why she said that, but decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I'm okay, so let's not get me injured again, okay?" I said trying to pry her arms away from me. I would usually allow it, because I love hugs, but she was choking me. Then I noticed a figure behind her.

She saw me looking at the figure. I couldn't see who because my eyes were still foggy.

"Oh, Mare, this is Ash." She said gesturing at the blonde. _Blonde_. Why was that so familiar?

"Ash Redfern actually. How are you Miss Mary-Lynette?" _Ash _said with a smile planted on his face. Was he mocking me?

I smirked at him. "_You _may call me Carter."

"Why? M'lin, that's your last name." Jade told me. I'd completely forgotten her presence.

"Oh, I see how it is. Okay then, _Carter_." Ash said. I decided I would call him Redfern. This was going to be fun.

"Thank you Redfern." I replied to him. His face got serious. Then I realized he was the idiot that made me pissed.

_Wait, then aren't we late for class?_

"Um, you guys, why aren't you in class?" I asked them looking at both. Jade smiled and put her hand on mine.

"Well, Mrs. Lucra let us skip today. To make sure you were okay." She told me. I smiled back.

"So then why is Redfern here?" I asked, eyeing him with a smile on my face.

"Well, _Carter, _it's because I was the one that found you." He replied.

_This really is going to be a fun year. Thank God it was Friday. I won't have to see him tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, i know. it's a short chapter GOD! don't hate me!! If you do Ash will find you and hurt you! So will Mary-Lynette and Jade. Anyway, don't you just LOVE cliffhangers! it makes your mind wander about what you think is gonna happen next. i won't let your mind wander _too_ much. maybe i'll update tomorrow maybe not. Who knows? oh, wait...I DO!**

**REVIEW !**


	5. Ash Is An Ass

CHAPTER FIVE

When I got out of the hospital, I took a detour to the store before going home. I was just window-shopping when I saw a girl with brown hair looking at a beautiful black dress.

"Hi, there." I said to the girl. She jumped a bit before turning to me with a smile. She was beautiful. I wish I was. Too, bad, right?

"Hello." She said in the gentlest tone I've ever heard. She looked so peaceful.

I brought out my hand. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

She shook my hand and said "Rowan Redfern. You?"

_Redfern... Redfern... why was that so familiar to me...? Oh yeah, _Ash.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Ash Redfern?"

"Yes, I am. He's my younger brother. Do you know him?" she asked me her tone scared and her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, I'm Mary-Lynette Carter. I know your brother Ash from school. He sits by me in class."

Her facial expression didn't change. "Has he done something to you? Anything?" she looked urgent.

"What do you...? Oh. _Oh_! No, no! Please, no offense, but he's an ass." I told her, hoping I didn't make her mad.

She sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank God. I thought he did something. If he did I would've let him go back and live with our father, because we just moved here."

"Oh, really? Where do you live?"

"We live with our aunt. The one that everyone thinks is crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't. I'm actually friends with her. But, I thought she said she'd moved?"

Rowan smiled sweetly. "Oh, yes. She's moving tonight. Would you like to come over and say good-bye?"

"I would love to." I told her.

Later that night I got changed into a tank with a jacket and skinny jeans. As I walked out I spotted Mark playing a video game on the couch.

"Hey, new game?" I asked him stopping by the couch.

"Shut up, I'm in the _zone_." He replied rudely.

"Fine." I said walking to the door. I decided he should know where I was, 'cause last time I left and didn't tell him... well let's say not a pretty picture.

"I'm going over to Miss Opal's house, 'kay?" I said over my shoulder walking out. I had my black boots on.

_What can I say? This is the way I dress out of school._

When I finally got there my feet were killing me. Mom took my car because dad took her car, because his car wasn't working.

I rang the doorbell to be greeted by Rowan. "Hey! Glad you came! Come on in."

I went into the house and she motioned for me to sit by the other two girls on the couch.

One was Jade. _"Jade?!"_

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't tell you!" she screeched. The older girl with blonde hair looked very strong and powerful. She scared me a bit.

"Um, Mary-Lynette, this is Kestrel." Rowan told me.

"Hello." I said to the girl named Kestrel. She just looked away. _Okay....._

Then I heard someone yell "JADE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING?!" from upstairs. Guy voice.

"I'M SORRY, GOD!" Jade yelled back.

Then I heard footsteps, no more like stomping. A boy with blonde hair came running down the steps, only to be stopped mid-step when he saw me.

"Mary-Lynette?" he said.

"It's nice to see you again, _Redfern_."

"Um, Rowan can I speak to you?" Ash said motioning for the oldest, yet most peaceful girl to follow him to the kitchen.

_Strange... where's Miss Opal?_ I thought to myself.

Ash was furious. He heard a screeching noise from downstairs, and immediately knew it was Jade.

"JADE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING?!" he yelled, unaware of the presence of a human downstairs.

"I'M SORRY, GOD!" she yelled back. Then everything was quiet, except for a strange urge that kept telling him to go downstairs.

He stomped down the stairs, and stopped mid-step when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a certain brunette with electric blue eyes watching.

"Mary-Lynette?" he questioned himself.

"It's nice to see you again, Redfern." She said to him with a fake smile on her face. He looked at Rowan, and motioned for her to come with him.

"Um, Rowan can I speak to you?" he told his oldest sister. He also sent her telepathically: _Come with me, or I'll mess up your chances of living here a normal life. Now._

They went into the kitchen, but before that he heard the brunette think 'Strange... where's Miss Opal?'

They reached the kitchen and he turned and spoke.

"What the hell is she doing here? She's here to see aunt Opal, but she already left for the airport."

"I know, I was planning to tell her that, until you yelled and interrupted us." Rowan said calmly.

Ash heard Jade, Kestrel, and Mary-Lynette talking. He wasn't paying attention on what, though.

"You do realize this is dangerous right?" he told her. She probed his minds and knew what he was planning.

"Ash! Don't do anything like that to her! She's a pure, innocent, nice, and smart girl!" Rowan whisper-yelled at her brother.

"Watch me." Was all he said before going back to finish this little 'game'.

Mary-Lynette looked up and saw him walking towards her. Kestrel and Jade saw what he was planning and tried to stop him—but it was too late. His mind was in full predator mode.

"Hey, don't you look sexy?" Ash told the poor defenseless girl. Her pulse quickened and he could hear it with his awesome vampire hearing.

She stood up uncomfortably looking at his sisters. They all looked away.

"Um..." she said, unsure of what was going on.

_Poor girl. _Ash thought.

He looked her up and down—to only notice she really did look good. Then he smiled at the thought.

"So, how was your evening, Mare?" he called her Mare, because when he read her thoughts earlier he heard her family nicknamed her Mare.

"I-It was good... I should be getting home now. Nice to meet you all, I hope to see you again soon." She said walking toward the door. Fast too. Smart girl.

_Oh, no you don't._

Ash reached for her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back from leaving, and had an urge to pull her to him.

He didn't of course, but it took all he had not to. She was staring at him wide-eyed, and fear was all written all over her face.

"Where are you going? Stay a bit longer." Ash managed to get out. He didn't try his seductive voice, because then his voice probably would've come out wrong.

"Let go!" Mary-Lynette yelled at the blonde. His grip was tight and hard to shrug off.

"Let go!" I yelled at him. Of course, he didn't.

"But we didn't get to talk." He told me, faking a sad face. I yanked my arm only to hurt myself. _Man, was he strong._

"I SAID LET GO!" I yelled as I kicked him in the shin. He yelped and his hand went to his leg. As soon as he let go I ran for the door.

Once I got out, I didn't stop. I kept going until I finally reached my house. I was out of breath.

That was so strange but... I think I felt something _other _than hate towards him... no it can't be! He's a pig that has no respect for women.

I got inside the house and went straight to my room. I plopped myself on the bed, and I was so tired from running that I just went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Then I had the weirdest dream...

And _he_ was in it...

**Hey! hope you enjoyed. i worte this chapter really late, so sorry. anyway, please review it and remember, i said i'm not posting chapter 6 until i get at least 3 reviews telling me to continue.**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT'S RIGHT UNDERNEATH THESE WORDS!**


	6. Not So Sick Day

CHAPTER SIX

_**MARY-LYNETTE POV**_

On Monday, Mary-Lynette woke up screaming, crying, and in her brother's arms. Again. She couldn't remember her dream this time, though.

She called Jade to tell her she wasn't coming to school today. She didn't feel like facing that ass. He hurt her upper arm yesterday.

_That's right!_ She thought. She pulled up her pajama sleeve, only to find a bruise. _Damn that pig!_ She yelled—mentally of course.

Meanwhile, at school....

_**JADE POV**_

"Hey, Jade!" The blonde turned instinctively to know who was calling her name. To her surprise, it was Mark Carter.

"Hey, Mark, what's up?"

He looked like he'd had a tough morning. Jade was instantly worried. "Um, did anything happen to Mare a couple days ago that you know of?"

At first she thought he was joking around. Then jade saw all the hurt, confusion, and worry in his eyes. "No, why? Is M'lin alright?" She wondered now. She was definitely NOT going to tell mark that his sister just had an encounter with her ass of a brother. Not a chance.

"Oh, then she must really be sick." He murmured to himself. Then to Jade, "Well, thanks anyway." And walked off.

Jade was very worried now. She stalked off to find her brother. She spotted a blonde flirting with a girl in the hallway. She tried to read his mind, and it was blocked. Now she was certain.

_Ash. Ash, the ass._ She thought to herself.

"ASH!" Jade shrieked at the top of her lungs, making both the girl and Ash look her way.

_**ASH POV**_

Ash was about to get this girl in front of him, when suddenly, a shriek was heard. And it was his name being called out. He turned his head to see his youngest sister standing a good twenty feet away. Her facial expression was furious. Probably at him.

He let the girl—who he didn't even bother to know her name—go to her class.

He went over to his sister lazily. "What do you want, Jade?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MARY-LYNETTE?"

"I didn't do anything to that girl. I thought she was a threat, and decided to scare her off." He replied, knowing to himself that that wasn't really the actual reason.

"Well, you did scare her off. She isn't coming to school." She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good, then." He replied. Now, for some reason, he wanted to know why the girl wasn't coming to school. He shrugged it off, and said to Jade, "I guess I'm done here." and walked away.

_I guess it worked. She didn't come today, which probably means she might not come tomorrow either._ Ash thought to himself as he walked to his first class of the day.

Little did he know, that he hadn't put up his mind blocking, and someone—no one he thought would ever come—had heard his thoughts and memories of the brunette.

_**MARY-LYNETTE POV**_

Mary-Lynette was replaying all the things that happened during the weekend. It was really a blur since it went by so fast. I mean all she really did was wince when her brother or his friends slap her on the arm where Ash had grabbed her.

She didn't really eat, just played with her food. She rarely went outside to star-watch. She basically kept to herself, and slept.

She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Then she felt eyes watching her and looked at her door. It was still closed, so she looked around. She noticed it was dark outside, and thought, _Maybe it's just some owl or something outside,_ and went to sleep.

_**ASH POV**_

He didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt like he had to. In a couple of seconds, he was in Mary-Lynette's backyard, up the tree, and watching her through the window.

Whenever she moved, or did anything actually, he felt a slight tug in his stomach. He wanted to be with her all the time. And Ash also knew _exactly_ why.

_They were soulmates._

Hard to believe that this goody-goody was his—the great, mighty, sexy, Ash—soulmate.

Mary-Lynette turned once towards the door. _Why?_

Now he froze. She looked directly at him through her window. He wasn't even breathing. (Not like he need to...)

She seemed to feel his gaze on her, though, apparently, she thought that it was some sort of animal. He relaxed when she went to sleep. But he couldn't seem to remove himself from the tree.

Later that night, he went home to a very annoyed Rowan who kept constantly telling him he needs to get home before midnight. Not after.

_I know I feel this way because of the soulmate principle, but I can't help it. But I know that she'll never feel the same way I do. _Ash sadly thought.

_I'm starting to feel like I have to be with someone. Someone important to me. Someone who keeps trying to show it, but I keep misunderstanding. But, who? Who would ever want me this way? No one. No one, indeed. _Especially_ not Ash Redfern. _Mary-Lynette thought as she drifted away to sleep...

**A/N: Hey, haven't written in a while, i'm sorry. Anyway, please review, and about the reviews............im not posting/writing chapter 7 until i get at least 10 more reviews. If you do the math, it means i have to have at least 13 reviews all together.**

**and my reason for not posting/writing: Laziness. It's one of the 7 deadly sins. they are:**

**1) Lust  
2) Greed  
3) Sloth (this 1 is mines!)  
4) Gluttony  
5) Pride  
6) Wrath  
7) Envy**

**Which one are you? (Leave it in your comment please.)**


	7. Dance?

~CHAPTER SEVEN~

Mary-Lynette woke up feeling well this morning. That meant she would have to go to school. But that also meant having to face Ash. Wait, she meant Redfern.

She got dressed and went to eat breakfast. She just ate some cereal, and was about to leave when she heard Mark's voice.

"Feeling better, I see?"

"Yup. Bye!" She said as she left without another word.

Once she got to school she saw Jade waiting for her. She mumbled a "Hello" and went to her locker. She got to school early, and was surprised to see a girl giggling as she talked to her friends while fixing her hair.

_Wonder, why, the whore._ Mary-Lynette thought. Miss Jenny Padlork. The most popular girl in school, and also the bitchiest whore you could find in this town.

As she turned her gaze to where Jenny came out from, she saw Ash coming out. DAMN! WHY DOES SHE KEEP CALLING HIM ASH?

He was fixing his shirt, and she knew that it was him and Jenny. She, to be honest, did not care.

He looked up, and looked straight into her eyes. She looked away and finished getting her books, and walked to class. She didn't look at _Redfern_ while she was walking, and did not want to, either.

Ash was coming out from his little 'talk' with... whats-her-face, when he noticed the presence of his soulmate.

He looked up to see her watching him. He looked directly into her eyes—only to be distracted by how beautiful they were.

Then, she looked back toward her locker, grabbed her stuff, and walked to class, not looking at him once. He felt a bit disappointed, but that was pushed away by happiness again. He had all of his classes with her. A smile graced his face, as he walked in the direction of his class—and was right behind her.

He watched her walk into class, and set all her things up and then she sat down. He went and sat next to her, waiting for her to snap at him. She didn't.

She didn't even look up at him. Then when she did, he smiled at her—well more of a smirk—then she looked away. They sat in silence like that and then everyone came in and class started their lesson. Ash watched her through the whole class.

All through the lesson, Mary-Lynette felt eyes on her. She didn't want to know who it was—but she was pretty sure it was a certain blonde next to her.

Once during the class she risked looking at him, only to find her answer.

_Yes, he was staring at her._ She looked away.

That's when sometime during the day their teacher announced there was going to be a dance.

"Now, don't go asking people to be your date, because you will be assigned a number, and will have to dance with the person that has the same number as you. You may also _not_ trade with others!" the teacher exclaimed. Then, pretty much everyone in class moaned and groaned, and Mary-Lynette was pondering the whole day about whether she should go or not. Then, Jade came.

"You are _soo_ going!"

"Wha—?" She began, but was cut off.

"To the dance, of course!" Jade yelled as if it was obvious.

Mary-Lynette pouted, and whined, "But I don't _wanna_ go!" in a little girl's tone of voice.

Jade—eventually—talked—more like forced her—into it. However, neither girl noticed the pair of color changing eyes watching them the whole time.

Ash went home in a daze, wondering—and hoping he would—if he would get to dance with Mary-Lynette. He imagined her in a dress, and she looked amazing. A smile slowly crept up his face while he lay on his bed. Then Jade barged into his room.

He barely noticed, and hadn't had his mind blocking up, so Jade saw what he was thinking of. She smiled slyly, and slowly left the room. She wanted to tease him about it, but decided to let her brother stay lovesick for a bit.

Then that's when it hit her. As she was reading his thoughts of Mary-Lynette while leaving, she saw a word that changed everything. She was definitely in shock.

_Soulmates..._

**A/N: Heyy, sorry haven't updated sooner. Enjoy! Chapter eight will be posted when i get 3 more reviews. That means i need 16 all together. Thanks, and review the damn story already!**

**also, i hve another story called "Potter and Black" so read that one too please! :D**


	8. Jade's Plan, Ash is Lovesick

~CHAPTER EIGHT~

Jade walked out thinking about her brother. Her mean, horrible, stupid, player of a brother is soulmates with her sweet, nice, innocent, smart best friend. This might be a problem, considering that he loves her, but she hates him. Jade is going to _have to_ get them together somehow.

Jade had one thought before turning to go to Mare's house.

_This is going to be an interesting dance..._

Mary-Lynette opened the front door to see Jade smiling wickedly at her. Mare didn't smile or move, just looked straight into Jade's eyes and said, "What're you planning?"

Jade looked at her faking an offended expression. "How could you think _I _was _actually planning something!_"

Both girls started laughing. "C'mon let's go out back." Mary-Lynette told her friend.

They talked for a bit enjoying the great weather, until Jade brought up the dance.

"I'm not going." Mary-Lynette said, starting to get up,

Jade followed, grabbed her wrist, and fell to the ground on her knees. She started to fake cry and yell, "But you HAVE to! PLEASE! _PLEASE _Mare, _PLEASE!"_

"Stop it Jade! Jade, stop!" when her friend didn't stop, she finally said, "Okay fine, I'll go! Happy now?"

"Yes!" jade replied, starting to get up.

She pulled something out of her bag, which ended up being a dress.

"Uh, what's that for?" Mary-Lynette asked eyeing the dress.

"For you! You're going to wear it to the dance."

"But—"

"NO! YOU'RE WEARING IT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Jade gets scary when she's mad, so Mare agreed. "Okay! I'll wear it to the dance!"

"Good."

They entered, and after a couple of minutes Jade left, saying she had something to do.

Jade walked into the classroom—hey, she has ways—where they had the numbers for each person. She switched number 41 to be for both Mary-Lynette and Ash. She smiled to herself, as she put Jenny Padlork with the nerdiest guy in the whole school.

She walked back to the house and snuck by Ash's room, but stopped as she heard a song playing. She walked back over there, and pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear the lyrics.

They were:

"_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love_

_As time runs through my hands_

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied_

_To a horse_

_That will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play_

_In the shape_

_Of a man's desire"_

Jade walked into the room, hoping Ash wasn't there. He wasn't. Good.

She looked at the computer, and saw a picture of Mary-Lynette on the desk. Jade smiled thinking of her brother so in love with her friend, but her friend didn't even know it.

Ash was walking to the forest when he saw a brunette walking the other way, but she didn't notice him. He could smell her from here, her sweet, sweet sent filled the air, and he had to resist the strong urge to go and kiss her right there.

_**This desert flower**_

_**No sweet perfume**_

_**Ever tortured me more than this**_

_**And as she turns**_

_**This way she moves**_

_**In the logic of all my dreams**_

Mary-Lynette was walking and she felt a strong pull in her stomach. Like it was trying to make her go somewhere she needed to be. She ignored it and kept walking, though she could feel eyes on her. She couldn't help but panic, but she didn't see anyone watching her, so she just quickened her pace.

_**I dream of rain**_

_**I lift my gaze to empty skies above**_

Ash couldn't help but feel sad, as she slowly turned the corner, and he couldn't see her anymore. But he could still smell her beautiful sent. He decided to stand there and just inhale it, even if people were staring at him like he was crazy. He just wanted to be with her so much.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**This rare perfume**_

_**Is the sweet intoxication**_

_**Of her**_

_**Love...**_

_**Sweet desert rose**_

_**This memory of Eden haunts us all**_

_**This desert flower**_

_**This rare perfume**_

_**Is the sweet intoxication**_

_**Of the**_

_**Fall...**_

**A/N: Heyy! sorry, haven't posted in a while. i was too lazy. anyway, hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be called...well idk yet...but it is going to be the dance.**

**The song i used (all the parts of it are scattered around) is "Desert Rose" by Sting. You guys should listen to it, its a really good song. its one of my faves!**

**if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know in your reviews. Thanx.**


	9. Important Author's Note, PLEASE READ

Heyy, guys. Sorry, it's not a chapter.

Heyy, ummmmm... yeah this is about how me & my friend are aiming to get 1,000 hugs. You can give me hugs through your reviews to help me out. It's very easy to do. Here's an example:

"I love your story! Keep writing! Oh, and I'd like to help you with your contest! Here ya go! *Hug*"

So, yeah, just please review the story and give me a "hug" in your review! And don't forget, You can give me ideas for the next chapters also. Don't be scared to! If it's a good idea I'll use it and mention you. Anyway, please help me out with both the contest & story.

Yes, help me with the story, because I have God d*** writers block! I have no more ideas!

Oh. And I'm going to cry tomorrow, 'cause it's the last day of school and I'm going to miss everybody! (

So, back to the point! You can help me a LOT by reviewing my story, so please do!


	10. Attack Changes To Chance

~CHAPTER NINE~

After school, Mary-Lynette decided to take a quick walk around. She was accompanied by her best friend, Jade. Little did they know that a pair of eyes were following them with every movement they made.

Suddenly, Jade stopped, grabbing Mare's arm making her stop as well. "What?" Mare asked her, confused at her suddenness.

"Shh!" She replied. "Do you hear that?"

Mare stopped and held her breath listening carefully. Then she heard a rustling sound, not far from where they were. Her eyes widened, and the two girls stood still, waiting, and looking at each other. Jade started to walk again, but slowly. As Mary-Lynette watched her she thought, _she looks like some sort of predator..._ and continued to follow behind her slowly.

Then, out of nowhere something grabbed Jade and pinned her to the ground. Mare froze, watching the creature trying to bite Jade's head off. They were wrestling with each other, and Mare could do nothing to help her friend. The creature looked like a giant wolf, with yellow eyes. It had saliva dripping from its mouth, and Jade was losing the fight. The monster was about five times bigger than a normal wolf. Then, as Mare watched, the ugly beast turned and stared right into her eyes, as a growl escaped from behind its horrible canine teeth. Then—

—it lunged itself at Mare, and tackled her to the ground. Mary-Lynette quickly glanced at Jade, to see her trying to stand, her left arm bleeding. Mare turned her gaze back to the wolf, and as it tried to bite her face, she put her right arm over her face, only to be bitten there instead. She screamed in agony as its sharp teeth pierced through her soft skin.

As it moved its head to the side, the wolf ripped some of her skin, causing her to scream louder. When Mare screamed her throat felt like sandpaper was rubbing it. It made to grab her again, but it suddenly flew off, leaving Mary-Lynette panting on the hard stone ground. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was groaning in pain. As she slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry, but she could make out a figure fighting off the wolf. Someone was next to her, with long white-blonde hair whispering, "No, no, no!"

Before Mare closed her eyes again, and everything went black—for what seemed like the millionth time this year—she could've sworn she saw a flash of yellow a distance away. Then she wasn't aware of anything.

Jade hurriedly picked up Mare's head and put it on her lap as Ash made his way towards them, after defeating the werewolf. He stared at Mary-Lynette's face and then looked at her arm. His eyes turned to a bright shade of red as he was filled with anger. Jade put a reassuring hand on her brother's arm and smiled weakly.

"It's okay, we just need to erase her memories and have Rowan take care of her wound." She told him. He looked at her, his eyes turning gold as he calmed down. He then picked Mary-Lynette up in his arms and, with Jade a few steps behind him, rushed to their house. They entered and Ash yelled,

"ROWAN! ROWAN, HURRY!" and set Mary-Lynette down on the couch. Rowan entered the room, her eyes widening at the sight before her, and rushed over.

"What happened?" she asked them.

Jade looked at her friend and said, "Werewolves."

Rowan nodded, and started treating Mare's wounds. After she wrapped it in a wet cloth she put her hand to Mare's head, and they all knew she was erasing her memories. Jade had healed already, thank God she was a vampire, or she would've died. Rowan told them that Mary-Lynette would wake up in a couple of minutes. Ash and the girls argued for a couple of minutes about where to leave her. Ash's room ("NO WAY!" Jade yelled), or Jade's room ("I think that's best." Rowan pointed out.)? As they argued, Mare woke up and they stopped and hurried over to her side.

"Mare, are you alright?" Jade asked. Ash went and sat down on a couch farther away from her, but still watched her intently.

"W-what happened?" Mary-Lynette whispered looking at her wrapped arm. Jade smiled at her and told her,

"You t-tripped, and when you fell you cut your arm and hit your head hard so you passed out. We brought you here to recover."

Mary-Lynette looked around and saw Ash. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him saying, "'We'?" Ash smirked at her and said,

"Yes, you klutz, did you not understand her?" her eyes narrowed into slits and she scowled at him. She stood up and said,

"I'm going home." Ash took this opportunity to talk to her.

"It's dark out, so I'll walk you home."

She just simply nodded her head and walked out the door silently as he held it open for her. _Well then, don't talk. I'll make you._ He thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. They continued to walk in silence when she tripped over a large crack on the sidewalk and fell right into his arms. His heartbeat quickened and her face turned a bit red, thinking he wouldn't see it because it was dark. She was wrong, though, he saw it, and it made his heart flutter.

_Sh-she blushed... She blushed for _me_!_ His mind was screaming. He reluctantly let her go as she stood up, and mumbled, "Sorry," to him. He stuttered as he answered.

"I-it's okay." _What the Hell! Ash Redfern does _not_, I repeat, not, stutter for any girl!_

_**Except this one.**_ A voice in his head said. That made Ash quickly glance at Mary-Lynette and he had an urge to hold her petite body and protect her from all harm. His hand inched towards hers, before he mentally slapped himself. _What am I doing?_ Then he asked her,

"So, who did you want to go to the dance with if you had a choice?"

The question caught Mary-Lynette off guard, but she looked at him and said, "I really don't know, since I don't want to go anyway. But Jade's making me go." Ash nodded and smiled to him, thinking, _thank you Jade, thank you! Now I actually have a chance to dance with her!_

As they stopped by the front door of her house Mary-Lynette turned to him and smiled warmly at him. This simple act made his heart flutter. "Thanks for walking me back home."

He actually managed to smile back at her and said, "No problem."

Then as she turned to the door, her hand on the knob, Ash grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. She looked shocked, but not scared. She didn't think that Redfern had the guts to kiss her right now. He let go and said,

"Um, listen Mary-Lynette, why don't we start on a new page? I mean, I'd rather not always fight with you, and I really want to be your friend."

She looked confused at his sudden change in mood and then she had a mischievous look in her eyes as she cocked her head to the side. She smiled menacingly at him and replied,

"I'll think about it."

Then she turned and walked into the house, smiling once more at Ash and closed the door. He stood watching the door for a couple of minutes, completely shocked at what had happened.

Ash had expected her to yell at him and refuse, but instead he got a calm answer of 'I'll think about it.' That means he had a chance. Not a big chance, but still a chance.

Ash then walked off her porch, and looked up at the window of her room. The light was on, and he saw her look down at him smiling. A brilliant happy friendly smile which made Ash's cheeks burn red and his eyes widen. She must have noticed this, because she laughed quietly, waved at him, and turned away from the window. The lights turned off. Ash smiled for what seemed like the 50th time that day, then walked back home, whistling, enjoying the memory.

_**A/N: Heyy, guys, so sorry i haven't updated. I didn't have enough time to write a chapter. I updated my other story 'Potter and Black' earlier today 'cause that chapter was finished. I just finished this one, and i posted it of course.**_

**_Also, this one was really sweet. I loved writing it, especially the end! The beginning is like kinda violent, yes i know, but you should expect that from me. TEEHEE. Also, the story will pretty much just get better and better from here on out. HEHE. So, hope you liked it, and I have a couple more things to say._**

**_Thank you to all the people that reviewed._**

**_Thank you to all of you that took time to read the authors not i put, you guys helped me get up 25 hugs exactly. Keep it up! TEEHEE_**

**_Thank you to all of you for actually reading my story._**

**_Please review if you can, and you guys know that by reviewing you make me smile. Literally. I read all the reviews i had for this story so far (34 i think total) and all of them made me smile. My mom thought i was losing my mind. Ahhh, parents. Also, don't be afraid to review with an improvmet for my story, i won't mind 'cause you're doing it to help, not to be mean. So, if any of you were holding back, feel free to review your thoughts, because your thoughts are yours only. Well, in some cases no, but thats not the point._**

**_Anyways, thanks, and keep reading!_**


	11. Christmas Present

**A/N: **I am so sorry. If you are upset with my very, _very_, slow update blame my computer. I had this chapter almost finished, when my God forsaken computer freaking decided to restart. I think, 'Oh it probably just auto saved, no biggie.' and then I open Word, guess what? It didn't God damn save. It was the BEST CHAPTER YET! So, since it has been nearly a month (or two? I can't remember) since I have written, and I can't remember what happened, bare with me. It's probably the worst chapter yet now. I liked the other one better.

Oh! And, I don't celebrate Christmas if you guys are wonderin', but I decided to add it in here. Also, the chapters are probably gonna get lamer as the story progresses, mostly because I am running out of ideas, and... I don't know how to say this but... I am losing interest in this story. Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy. OH! Since it's been so long, I'll quickly recap for you what had happened last time.

Mare was attacked by a werewolf (any guesses who - ahem only werewolf in Briar Creek) the werewolf is? TEEHEE. Yea, I don't like him much, Did at first, then he hurt Ash and I was like, _. Word blocked out for children content. Rhymes with witch, You guess. Whatever.

Ash and Jade (more Ash, really) saved her, Rowan healed her, and then she woke up. Ash walked her home 'cause it was super late and he was worried bout her. He asked her if they could be friends, she smiled then said 'I'll think about it.'

Ash leaves after she sees him blush, smiling like an idiot.

ON WITH THIS LAME EXCUSE I'M GIVING YOU AS A CHAPTER!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mare walked to school, feeling strangely bubbly. She took her seat in class, and then in came Ash. She smiled at him he waved, and took his seat beside her. She poked him.

Twice.

No answer.

Again, she poked.

He turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

So, she smacked his arm.

"Ow!" he complained. She giggled. He pouted playfully at her. "What's up?" he then asked, smiling at her. She smiled back, and leaned in her chair.

"I agree," she told him simply. He was confused. What did she mean? "Last night."

A look of dawning crossed over his chiseled features, and Mary-Lynette laughed. The rest of the day passed by smoothly, Ash and her finally on better terms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Weeks passed, and it was finally Christmas! Hooray! Let's see what our main characters are up to at the moment...

"ASH REDFERN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Mare yelled at the top of her lungs. Ash was now running as fast as he could, but not at vampire speed, Mare didn't know that side of him yet. He laughed at her; she was trying to catch him.

"Quite the pair, those two," Jade said as she watched from inside the house. She was drinking hot chocolate, now watching Ash and Mary-Lynette 'playing' together out in the snow. Rowan came over to sit on the couch.

"What's going on between them?" she asked. Jade smiled.

"Ash is running away for dear life form Mare," she replied nonchalantly, looking back out. Mare had tackled Ash to the ground, and now they were laughing together.

"What'd he do?" she asked, picking up her hot chocolate.

"Instead of throwing snowballs, he made a snow filled branch fall on her."

"Such an idiot."

"Yep."

After that it was silent. Soon enough, Ash and Mary-Lynette came inside, slightly panting, their cheeks flushed from the cold. Mare looked all over the living room. It was decorated beautifully.

"Wow..." she breathed, and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate Rowan offered her. "Thanks."

They sat together, talking, and Rowan said she had to go. Jade did too, and Kestrel was already gone, so that left them two alone together. They both stood up, making their way into the kitchen, when Mary-Lynette's breath caught, she looked up – seeing a mistletoe. Ash followed her gaze, and then his eyes widened. Sure, he liked her, but this way taking it too far.

"Um," they both said, averting their eyes. Ash shrugged to himself. _Best to get it over with_, he thought, leaning in to her. She looked up into his ever changing colored eyes and felt his breath tickle her lips. Then, he was kissing her. Instead of sparks people usually say happen, they seemed to be surrounded with a pink haze. It was beautiful. She wound her arms around his neck, and his slid down to her waist. They kissed more passionately, and both of them had the same thought as they continued to stay lip locked, Mary-Lynette's back against the wall behind her.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay , this is the part where the crutalness of reviews enter in. I decided to skip thte dance, just pretend it happened, k? Cause I had this _marvelous_ - note sarcasm - idea, and completely forgot about the dance. Ok then, to the point.

I know. Sucky and lame excuse for a chapter. Please don't leave flames...

Now. Do you want to he story to end there? Or would you like me to do something else. If you have ideas for what you want me to do for the next chapter (if I should continue anyway) please review them, otherwise I am going to be stumped _forever_, and school won't help that matter.

So, please review, sorry this chapter sucks _. Word I blanked out (for children's content) rhymes with Pick. You guess. Whatever.

Review or Ash will find you!


	12. Sequel Notice

This is to all my wonderful readers who supported me through this entire story.

Thanks so much, you guys always made my day better. I read your reviews and my mood instantly sky rocketed. So, since I don't want you guys to be sad... I decided on one thing.

THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! HOORAY!

Aren't I the best? So, if you guys (which all of you_ did_ lolz,) loved this story, you will love the next one. It's going to be about Ash and Mare's relationship, so a lot of fluff is going to happen. It's going to be rated M because... I think you can guess why. That reminds me! I need to change the rating to one of my stories...

Anyway! Back to the point!

So, the sequel is their relationship, and – oh darn, that's a spoiler, can't tell ya. Sorry. And... OH! From **x-blackmeadow-x** I got the idea to have the sequel also be about how Ash tells Mare he is a vampire. YAY! Her stories, by the way, rock. Read them after you're done reading this. So, don't you guys just love me?

Review this telling me if you would like me to write a sequel to this story about one of my favorite pairings in Night World.

XD

Luv ya guys, and you know you love me back! OH!

Please read my other stories as well. Except... I don't really like my story Potter and Black so... Sorry if you don't find that one as good as my others. It was when I first started writing, so it SUX.

Anyway, review, review, review!


	13. Sequel Name And Summary

A/N: Heyy guys! Okay, so as you know, there is going to be a sequel. SO, the sequel, I decided would be called probably 'Revealed.' or something like that. HEEHEE.

Summary:

Ash and Mary-Lynette are now a couple at school. Everyone is jealous, including the new kid, Eric Prose. And makes Ash Redfern jealous. _The_ Ash Redfern, _jealous_. How will they overcome this together?

So, hope you guys hope you guys like this story. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can. ;] take care!


	14. Sequel NOW UP AND RUNNING!

A/N: Heyy guys!

Revealed is now up! First chapter on my account, finally! Go ahead and read it. Just thought I'd tell ya guys. Changed the summary around, and the actual full summary is inside the first chapter. Heehee, hope you enjoy it. Don't be shy, go on and read the first chapter to it, then be an awesome person and review it. Huh? Why don't you just go do that now..? Please..?

I knew you would! You guys luv me too much to say no! Oh, and you luv my stories too...

Heehee,

read it it's up and running!


End file.
